Akahana Inuzaka
by yuki-onna-yuri-Yum
Summary: Kiba sn his brash ways are a little ignored when he is bosting about his sister, but not Hana. He has another sister? How come she is so smexy? Why do Konohas men and women lust after her? Why is she so smexy? Did I really ask that again? WARNING: language, gore, smexy people, maybe a lemon or two, lots o yuri, and a little yaoi if you want.


**I was thinking, and thinking, for ideas on my other stories, when I came up with this, and I had to write it. If you are waiting for other chapters, it might b ea awhile, because we are having tests and shit at my school, so ya.**

**SUMMARY: Kiba was excited. Why? His second eldest sister was to return from her training, and he was gonna show everyone that his sister was beast, and that Itachi ( he didnt kill his clan here) couldnt beat her. Well then, why is there a silver wolf trying to bite Kiba, and why is that Beautiful girl laughing? Let's find out. Things are different, Kushina and Minato are alive, and so are the Uchihas, Hiashi is not that mean, and most of my female charecters are gay. Yay!**

* * *

_**KOHONA, NARUTO GOT BACK FROM WAVE A WEEK AGO**_

_**IN THE P.O.V. OF NOONE**_

"I tell you, she is awesome! Not even my mom could beat her when they were sparing, and that's before she went to train." Kiba boasts loudly to everyone in the Barbeque place.

"Kiba, if your sister is so awesome, where is she?" Choji asks, curious.

"Well, she should be back today, or tomorrow, or..." He says embarrassingly and scratches the back of his head. Everyone sighs, and goes back to what they were doing before Kiba came.

"I'm serious, ask anyone, she just isn't here because she is in the ANBU, so she is on a mission. When she gets home, she said she would track me down, and teach me something cool!" Kiba says exultingly, again.

"Well, when your Almighty sister gets here, she can teach you to bathe properly." Ino says, and everyone laughs.

"You guys believe me, right?" Kiba turns and asks Naruto, Hinata, Shino, and Sasuke. None seem to want to comment, until Sasuke says,"When she comes back, her and my brother can spar, until then, goodbye." he says and leaves with Itachi.

"See, Sasuke believed me."

* * *

_**NEXT DAY**_

The day was hot, but the girl in front of Tsume was hotter. This girl was Akahana Inuzaka, Tsume's daughter. Ya, she called her daughter hot, sue her. She'll sick her dogs on you. Lovely.

The girl was about the same height of Hana, maybe an inch or two shorter. She had natural, tan skin, like all Inuzaka. Her hair was short, black as night, and was styled in spikes on her head, wild and untamed. Her eyes were an electric blue for some reason, slit like all of her clan. She wore a green fish net shirt, with a black sports bra under it, with orange sleeves covering her arms, showing her muscled stomach to all those who ogle it. It didnt help that she had perfect C-cup breasts and wide hips, with a plump, firm ass. Blue ninja cargo pants that came down to her ankles were on her legs. Gold holsters and a belt were worn on her, one also on both legs. She wore red ninja sandals, and a red leather collar on her neck, with a fang in the middle. On her face, instead of the regular red triangles, were amethyst triangles with a black stripe on the cheek area** (like rin's stripes)**, while a red fang is on her chin and the kanji for 'rose' in red was on her forehead. Her right fang is set outside of her mouth, while in a sexy, sultry smile. Next to her, was a big silver wolf, with purple streaks, wearing a red leather collar, and growling at anything that moved. It also came up to her shoulder when sitting, and was called Yūwaku.**(1) **

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my hot daughter, and her evil puppy, welcome home." Tsume says sarcasticly.

"Hmp. You know you want some kaasan. And, if your good, you might, get. A. Taste..."Akahana trales off, as she shakes her hips in her moms face, then walks away. Tsume growls lowly, then snaps at her daughter, all the time laughing and wiggling her eyebrows.

They walk in the house, and sit on the couch, talking casually like they werent talking about best threesome couples for them.

"I'm just saying. Hana is on a mission, and Kiba wont be back for awhile." Tsume says, trying to reason with her daughter.

"It sounds very tempting, but, I will have to decline, for now at least." They laugh, and talk about random crap.

You see, Akahana was a very sought after girl, by men and women of all ages. Hell, she wouldnt be surprised if she woke up one morning naked next to her kaasan, with the smell of sex in the air. Tsume did sudgest it alot.

She left the village at a very young age with her partner and teacher, training to be the best. They had been all over, even to Oni country a few times. Her teacher or teachers, were non other than Anko Mitarashi and Kurenai Yuuhi. They had taught her everything they could, but it was sort of hard since Anko kept trying to rape her as she grew. But no matter, they got through it pretty well, even if she is sadistric and cruel, it looks fun.

They had been talking for awhile, when they hear the front door open, and Kiba yell his welcome. They share a look, and get into position.

"Ahhhhh! Thats gross! Cant yall not do that when im around!" Kiba screams as he looks at his sister and mother. Akahana was straddling Tsumes waist on the couch, and making out with her heatedly. As soon as Kiba says that, they seperate and bust out laughing.

"I dont know what you think is so funny. Most kids dont have to check every room they enter to see if their hormonal sistyer is raping anyone in the family." Kiba says, annoyed.

"Awww, your just mad you cant get any, not because your family, but because you have a microscopic man-gina, so not even I can bang you." Akahana says, while everyone starts busting out laughing again.

"Well, as much as I enjoy talking about Kiba's condition, I have to tell the Hokage of your arrival." Tsume says.

"Minato still the Hokage?" Akahana asks questioningly.

"Yes, so dont kill him." Tsume says sternly. It wasnt as well known, but Akahana hated Minato for some reason, noone really knew why.

"You go do that, I have much to teach my brother." Akahana says, looking pure evil.

"Okay, just dont kill him."Tsume replies while walking away.

She decends upon him, and everything in Konoha goes quiet, then a loud,"AHHHH! GET IT OFF ME! IT ALMOST GOT ME! I NEED THAT!" was heard in a high pitched, girly voice. lol.

* * *

We find the gang of Genins at the ramen stand, eating ramen and wondering where Kiba was, he was late. They all turn around to look down the street as they hear very 'manly' screams coming towards them, and are rewarded with the sight of Kiba runing towards them, with a beauty cackling madly on a giant wolf snapping at his ass.

"YOU CRAZY BITCH! ALL I SAID WAS TO NOT DO 'THAT' IN FRONT OF ME! I DIDNT STEP ON HER TAIL ON PURPOSE!" He yells, as she speeds up.

He looks for somewhere to go and, spotting them, makes a beeline for them.

"HIDE ME FROM THE CRAZY BITCH WHO I USED TO CALL SISTER!" He screams as he hides behind Naruto and Shikamaru.

When the girl and wolf are close enough, the wolf stops, and the girl leans forward, doing a summersault off the wolf, and lands in a crouch. She stands to her full height, coming up to the wolves shoulders. She flashes them a fang smile, and introduces herself.

"Ohayio, I am Kibas Onee-chan, Akahana..."


End file.
